User talk:303melosi
I'll miss you all �� I'll be back soon.... Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the NIXELS page. Hi everyone this is 303melosi leave me a message if you want also I watched monster high haunted the movie. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Chrismh (talk) 22:46, October 5, 2014 (UTC) There is a lalaloopsy party movie in fall also I cleaned my lalalooosy girl already Teen Titans Go! Check out my new episode which has to do with Teen Titans Go: April Eats Scoops Have you ever been to http://teen-titans-go.wikia.com? April Eats Scoops I invented April Eats Scoops - LalaKeithy123 didn't! WatermelonSunshine (talk) 21:45, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Oh no! There are two Teen Titans Go! wikis. I just found that out! You haven't been to the TTG wiki I'm on! WatermelonSunshine (talk) 13:41, April 4, 2015 (UTC) I saw Misty Meets Gizmo, and one more thing - you still haven't answered me about the TWO TTG wikis. I'm on http://teen-titans-go.wikia.com. McBarf's employee Check out Maddie McBarf! WatermelonSunshine (talk) 23:57, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Just a little thing I'm watching Monster High: Haunted, the movie, right now! Teen Titans Go! Is 2 Years Old http://teen-titans-go.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:WatermelonSunshine/Happy_Titanniversary!_:D Play the "game" here! Please make a fanart of my 2 Color Me littles LalaKeithy123 (talk) 18:50, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Can my Littles, Doodles and Draw E. be in Little Elementary? Thx for my Color Me Littles fanart! I miss you. Please help me with Here We Go Again, Lalaloopsies Acting Like Ninnies 2, and start the Bunchies story! Promotion you are now an admin GTessari5829 (talk) 23:45, May 26, 2015 (UTC) WELCOME BACK!!! Welcome back to the Wiki!!!!! I missed you! WatermelonSunshine (talk) 20:03, August 31, 2015 (UTC) It's a deal! I can draw Gizmo! WatermelonSunshine (talk) 20:26, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey! why don't we make our own wikis. I'll make a lalaloopsy fifth grade wiki, and you can make a little elementary wiki! we can be associated with each other! each character and episode will have their own page and everything! ok I'll make the leg wiki--ZeDreamyPianist (talk) 18:36, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me.... Where you the member who edited the front page? You are not allowed to do that, I hope you realize the trouble you're in. Chrismh (talk) 19:51, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Just a notice... The admin of the wiki, Chrismh, deleted McBarf and the Halloween special of Little Elementary... :( WatermelonSunshine (talk) 19:51, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Thin Ice Yeah, all of the garbage I have been dealing has come from you. Just what gave you the right to think you could post this fiflth?! If I could mass delete everything you made I would - but unfortunetly I can't. However I CAN ban you, and if you keep doing this, I will. You are one of the members responsibile for ruining this place and I won't have it anymore. Chrismh (talk) 20:13, October 8, 2015 (UTC) ZDP and 303, how about we just change LE so the characters are not based on real people anymore?WatermelonSunshine (talk) 22:17, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Check It Out! Hi! In case you didn't notice, I've been working on the Lalaloopsy: Nuu Majikaru, Nuu Kawaii wiki. I've been improving the pages and making the wiki better, but I'm not doing it alone. My friend, Rachel Lambton (aka HardWorkingGirlonTheGo) is helping me! We've been working hard to make the wiki a better place! Here are a few links to the wiki: http://lalaloopsy-nuu-majikaru-nuu-kawaii.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters http://lalaloopsy-nuu-majikaru-nuu-kawaii.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Episodes You'll be impressed by our hard work! JessicaFin23 (talk) 20:21, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Season 3 and 4 SEASON 3 SEASON 4 'NEW EPISODES' Are you a Lalaloopsy fan? Do you love writing silly stories? Well, then the Lalaloopsy Fanon Episodes Club is right for you. We will write fanon Lalaloopsy episodes for Season 4, 5, and so on. visit the Lalaloopsy Fanon Episodes Club page to sign up. If you are a member, you will have this button on your user-page: 303, you are already a member! The LFEC will write funny stories! And they can include TTG and stuff! And LE! And Airways School Daze! ZeDreamyPianist (talk) 21:12, January 26, 2016 (UTC)